


Duo Maxwell, E.M.T. or "Return of the Nympho"

by alittlepieceofgundamwing_archivist



Series: Registered Nympho [2]
Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: Alternate Universe, Hospitals, Lemon, M/M, POV Alternating, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-03
Updated: 2013-04-03
Packaged: 2019-04-18 00:17:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14200778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alittlepieceofgundamwing_archivist/pseuds/alittlepieceofgundamwing_archivist
Summary: by Reverand Maynard--The title kinda says it all. I can't find anything G-rated in this fic to use as a summary, lol.





	Duo Maxwell, E.M.T. or "Return of the Nympho"

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Dacia, the archivist: this work was originally archived at [A Little Piece of Gundam Wing](https://fanlore.org/wiki/A_Little_Piece_Of_Gundam_Wing), which closed in 2017. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project after July 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [a little piece of gundam wing collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/alittlepieceofgundamwing/profile).
> 
> 1)shifting points of view. Possibly confusing but hopefully not.
> 
> 2) For certain reasons, I really wanted to make them practice safe sex, mostly because there's three of them. But, as many have said, the putting-on of condoms can interrupt flow, and we'll just assume this is an AU and a perfect world. I DO NOT IN ANY WAY SUPPORT UNPROTECTED SEX IN ANY FORM . . . nor promiscuity for that matter. :) Remember, it's just fun.

~A.C. 203~  
  
It was never easy being the hero, but on some nights, when the suicidals seemed doubly intent on self destruction, when the drunks and junkies had no better place to be than a busy intersection when the worst of their highs (or lows) hit, and certainly when the hero in question was running on little more than two cups of cold coffee and some stale cookies . . . it was nearly impossible.  
  
"Oh man!" Duo Maxwell exclaimed as he and another man loaded their third heart-attack victim of the evening into the back of an ambulance. The evening, as it grew closer to midnight, had been one of the busiest he had seen all year. Of course, he had always heard that New Year's Eve tended to be that way.  
  
"I'm starving! Can we stop somewhere and grab something . . . anything to eat?"  
  
The other man, Daniels, a big black man who was twice Duo's size but had only half the appetite, rubbed his shiny, bald crown, and laughed.   
  
"Yeah, yeah, we'll stop. Let's get this guy to the E. R. first, though."  
  
"Aw c'mon," Duo grumbled as they climbed into the huge vehicle and Daniels brought the beast to life, "He's fine! He's completely stable . . . and I bet he'd love a burger!"  
  
Daniels chuckled again, thinking that Duo's wailing was almost as loud as the siren.  
  
+  
  
"What do you mean you can't take him?" Duo and Daniels were halfway to their destination, The United Earth-Space Medical Center (UEMC) at Ammes, when the bastards (in Duo's opinion) informed them that there was no room at the inn.  
  
"Where do you suggest we take him, Ammes?" Daniels asked calmly, and waited for the shaky reply from the radio.  
  
"Take him to Cinq," the somewhat garbled voice replied, "we just contacted the E.R. out there and they said they had plenty of room."  
  
"Cinq?" Was Duo's incredulous response, "that's another twenty-five minutes out of the way!"  
  
"You said he was stable, didn't you? We simply don't have the resources without--"  
  
"Roger that," Daniels cut in, "phone Cinq and let them know we're on our way."  
  
+  
  
UEMC at Cinq was like no other hospital Duo had ever seen. It was, like the kingdom it served, rich in every sense of the word. It was as big as Ammes, despite the fact that the population was probably only two-thirds of the larger city, and while it had fewer staff members, due to the rarity for which emergencies occurred in this most peaceful of regions, it was far from understaffed. The floors were marble and gleamed with cleanliness, columns lined the entry and waiting room halls as did freshly cut flowers, the nurses were efficient and helpful, and--God bless it!--even the doctors were polite. Still, Duo thought as he rounded the last corner of the hallway that a nurse had informed him would lead to his salvation, as any hungry E. M. T. knows, there is only one true test of a good hospital . . . the cafeteria.  
  
"A cheeseburger, with double cheese, a large order of fries with extra salt . . . hmmmm . . . a piece of that chocolate pie, no whipped cream, and the biggest, strongest cup of coffee you can find."  
  
A few minutes later, Duo sat down with his treasure, and decided that Cinq was quite a fine hospital indeed.  
  
+  
  
Duo Maxwell loved his job, he really did. Sometimes, like that night, he knew for certain he was in the right business. Sure, it wasn't fun being puked on or cursed at or, on occasion, threatened with bodily injury, but the rush of saving a life, knowing that death was so close, tickling at your feet and waiting to hear "uncle"--knowing that he could defeat that . . . well it made him feel damn good.   
  
At present, having turned coronary number three over to the good people of Cinq and being informed by Daniels that Control had given them an hour off, he felt exceptionally pleased with himself and his work. They'd done very well that night, not a single loss, and one newborn. The mother had been hoping for a New Year's baby but seemed very much content with merely a healthy one. Yes, all-in-all, a good night, and he wondered if it could get any better.  
  
He didn't wonder for long.  
  
It was on that good night, that unforgettable new year's eve, that Duo saw the one person that could indeed make his evening--almost morning now--much better. He had just finished the last ketchup-smeared french fry on his plate and was leaning back in his seat to enjoy the bliss of being sated beyond necessity, when a skirt walked by him. Oh, but this was not just any skirt. It was short, very short, and white, doubly white against tanned thighs, legs as long as the look that Duo was taking. The hair was short, an inviting strawberry brown that looked soft and feathery light. Oversized white tennishoes and ankle socks--the kind with the pink, fluffy balls, completed the delicious package. There are some things that cannot be found everywhere, and evidently, a man this beautiful (he didn't know why but he knew it was a man), in a skirt that tight . . . only in Cinq.  
  
The P. A. system cut into his thoughts at that moment and he nearly fell backwards in his chair, "NURSE BARTON, PLEASE REPORT TO THE NURSE'S STATION. NURSE BARTON TO THE NURSE'S STATION."  
  
Duo caught himself from falling and drew his brows together in thought. 'Had they . . . had they just said . . .'  
  
At the booming voice that echoed through the cafeteria, the skirt veered suddenly left and skittered off down the hall, but not before being momentarily caught by a passing doctor.  
  
"Trowa," the blond (or was that white) haired doctor called to the exiting nurse. The man was tall and slender and . . . perfect. But Duo's mind was only minutely concerned with the beautiful doctor, he was still trying to sort his wits, wits that were garbled with surprise and recognition.   
  
'That name. He . . . he called him . . .'  
  
The doctor had caught up to Trowa and was talking in low tones, placing a hand on Trowa's middle back that Duo thought might have strayed a little to long. Trowa nodded and was off. The doctor headed away as well, and Duo sat mesmerized at the beauty of chance.  
  
" . . . Trowa Barton."  
  
+  
  
~A.C. 200~  
  
Trowa Barton wrapped slim legs around Duo's waist, pressing his already hard and dripping cock into Duo's stomach, rubbing it there while Duo nipped at his neck. The bed they knelt on, complained with a few creaks but the couple knew it could handle their activities--or at least it had served nicely for the past several months . . . and the past few hours.  
  
"Nnghh . . ." Trowa moaned, as one of Duo's hands that cupped his bottom became adventurous and a slick finger or two wriggled their way inside him. " . . . mmmm fuck me, Duo! Now!"  
  
Duo chuckled low in his chest and proceeded to do as he was told. He had known Trowa for more than a year by that time. They went to the University together and even shared a few of the same classes. He had also been his roommate for more than six months . . . six months during which his grades had gone down considerably.  
  
As he flipped Trowa onto his knees and entered him with sweaty and practiced abandon, he began, and not for the first time, to wonder at how insatiable his young roommate was. Trowa liked to fuck. Period. Sex, for him, was a study break, a midnight snack, a morning call, and an after breakfast pick-me-up . . . and Duo was his partner in crime. Only, the more Duo gave in to Trowa's urges, the more he began to realize that he might not be able to keep up--with Trowa, or his studies.  
  
Trowa, on the other hand, made impeccable marks, not to mention that he was older and farther ahead in his studies. It was rumored that he could have been a great surgeon, but he wouldn't hear of it. He wanted to be a nurse, and a nurse he would become. Even then, Duo knew he would, because, nymphomania aside, he was also a genius.  
  
Duo was thrusting wildly into Trowa's tight and willing body. Trowa was writhing on the bed in Duo's half rhythm, pushing backward onto Duo's cock, thrusting forward into Duo's hand. That day, at that moment, when Duo reached a shuddering and explosive climax for the third time in so many hours, he came to a conclusion as well. He couldn't do this. He couldn't throw his dreams away for unbelievably wonderful sex, as tempting as it was. Trowa had it easy but he had to work for his future, and at that moment, all he was working toward was making Trowa come--which he did a moment later, his triumphant cry hoarse but pleased.  
  
+  
  
~A.C. 203~  
  
Duo shot up from his chair, intending to pursue the man he'd not seen in three years. He still remembered the last day they had spent together. He had tried to tell Trowa how he felt, but Trowa had said that he already knew, had known for some time that it was the best thing for both of them, and then he had asked for one more day. Duo had conceded and they locked themselves in their room for the next twelve hours.   
  
After that, Duo had changed Universities and became all but celibate. Few lovers graced his bed, and even fewer were there more than once. He was single-minded, determined, and it had served him well. Now he was done with school, he had begun his career, he loved his job and his dog. He was happy.   
  
So why was he chasing old ghosts?  
  
He walked casually down the almost palatial hall, a few patients milling about, but for the most part everything was quiet and spacious. Ammes had been right, Cinq did have plenty of room.  
  
He could plainly see Trowa ahead, bouncing in his steps, the tiny skirt falling just past his buttocks. He had always dressed like that, or some form of women's clothing or another. Duo had once asked him (somewhat warily) if he'd ever considered a sex change. In reply, Trowa had stripped, already fully aroused by the time he stood nude, stroked his hard length inches from Duo's face and politely ordered him onto his hands and knees. It was the first and one of a very few times that Trowa had ever taken him, and afterward, Trowa's only question was if Duo still had to ask.  
  
Trowa was talking to some of the other nurses while Duo watched on. He felt silly, half spying the way he was, leaning idly against a marble wall, a large vase concealing part of him. He should really say hello. There'd be no harm in it. After all, they had been close at one time, even if never officially dating. Yes, certainly. He simply wanted to know what the other man had been up to, how had he fared and was he in love with anyone. Their history aside, he could behave himself, and he was certain that Trowa would do the same . . . even if the soft ache in his groin hoped otherwise.  
  
The nurse was on the move again. He'd gathered a few of his things and was heading toward a distant hallway. From the looks of it, his shift was over and Duo thought that this would be the perfect time for a reunion.   
  
+  
  
He'd followed Trowa from the nurse's station to what appeared to be an office, certainly more than any nurse could hope for, hell, most of the high-priced docs at Ammes would kill for an office like this. So why was Trowa there?   
  
The young man moved though the leather, plush carpet, and stainless steel filled office, dropped his bags next to the sofa, and disappeared through another door. Duo, dumb with curiosity, followed stealthily behind until he stood just outside a bathroom walled with dark marble and soft lights and the gentle smell of expensive soap. This was obviously not public domain.  
  
He caught the door before it shut entirely and peered through the tiny crack to see what he could see.  
  
Trowa was there, against the far wall, pinned by the body of a large man. That doctor! It was the blonde doctor from the cafeteria. His hair fell in a ponytail to his mid-back, and he was at least a head taller than Trowa. Trowa clung to the doctor, wrapping one leg around the man's waist, the deeply tanned skin stark against the white lab coat, and began to rock his hips.   
  
Duo watched in rapt silence, licking his lips and finding that he couldn't tear his eyes away. He wondered minutely if this was what he and Trowa had looked like so many years ago. No . . . it seemed that even Trowa's fire for passion had dimmed some, or perhaps it was the partner that made the difference. Either way, watching the couple, as guilty as it might have made him feel, also excited him beyond belief. It had been so long since he'd been with anyone, those who he had taken to his bed being few and far between and none in the last few months. It seemed that absence made the groin grow fonder as, just from what little he'd seen, he was growing hard, aching dully at first and then growing with Trowa's excitement, his noises. He gripped his cock through his jeans and squeezed, trying to ease the pressure building there. It wasn't quite the same.  
  
Trowa was moaning now, panting, throwing his head back while pressing his hips forward. The man, the doctor, was kissing his throat and one of his hands strayed to the thigh around his waist, stroking the warm flesh. Trowa's hands moved between them and Duo could hear a zipper being undone and then a groan from the blond as Trowa lifted his skirt and rubbed their two beautiful cocks together. Duo watched intently as the two straining shafts, two swollen heads dripping with the intensity of their owner's passion, glided against each other, Trowa's hand helping them along and easing the friction by spreading their precum. Duo nearly moaned. He bit his knuckle and squeezed his cock again, wishing for all the world that his could be among them, aching to join the slippery congregation.  
  
"Zechs!" Trowa shouted and the man replied by sliding his hand further up Trowa's thigh until it disappeared beneath the rear of his skirt. In an instant, Trowa was moving in a frenzy and Duo could see where the good doctor's fingers were buried inside his school friend, obviously slick with something as they moved swiftly and with a deftness that spoke of familiarity.   
  
And that's when it really began. The Doctor, Zechs as Trowa called him, was thrusting into Trowa's hand, a mirror of what his fingers were doing deep inside Trowa, and both men grunted or moaned hoarsely and then . . .   
  
"DR. ZECHS TO THE E.R. IMMEDIATELY, DR. ZECHS TO THE ER."  
  
"Fuck!" The doctor shouted as his name was called over the PA system.   
  
"Ohhh . . . nooo . . ." Trowa was whimpering (Duo found that his squeezes turned to strokes at the sultry sounds--he knew those pleas all too well) as he made his last attempts at staying his partner's hand, writhing against the blond man and kissing his face, "no stay . . . just another minute."   
  
The doctor seemed convinced at first and continued his rhythm, but his conscious must have gotten the best of him. He pulled his hand from Trowa's skirt, unwrapped the man's leg from his waist and apologized with a few tender kisses. It wasn't until then that Duo felt like a voyeur. Watching the raw animalistic art of sex was one thing, but the gentle soothing the doctor was giving Trowa, smoothing down the man's skirt and making promises for later, that was different . . . and very private.  
  
When Zechs finally moved away to wash his hands, he took advantage of the added noise, and slipped out of the room.  
  
+  
  
"I'm sorry," Zechs purred softly as he kissed and licked at Trowa's lips, stuffing his achingly hard erection back into his pants. Trowa whimpered again as it disappeared from his sight. "I'll be back as soon as I'm finished," he promised, then washed his hands and left.  
  
As the bathroom door clicked shut, Trowa slid down the wall and drew his knees up to his chest.  
  
His Zechs was gone. Gone! And they were having such fun. But he promised he'd be back. Trowas smiled a pouty little grin . . . they always came back.  
  
He spread his legs open and lifted his skirt. His erection had been dampened not a jot and it screamed to be fulfilled. He couldn't wait! As much as he would rather have Zechs there to make him come, that thick, hard cock that never seemed to let him down . . . OHH . . . and thinking about it only made it worse. He had been that way for as long as he could remember. Sex was like air, he needed it to survive, and he could only hold his breath for so long. He wrapped his hand around his demanding ache and began to pump.  
  
Across the room, Duo had returned. He had passed the doctor in the hall as if a casual passer-by, only then getting a good look at the taller man and realizing what a thing of beauty was sharing Trowa's bed. Now, with that lovely man's face in mind and his sweet Trowa hot and squirming in the next room, he regretted more than ever that they'd not finished their business. Sometimes, it was almost as fun to watch.  
  
He was standing in the door again, bolder now that Trowa was alone, and he watched as the other man began to fondle himself. Trowa's pretty cock, stiff and needy, it beckoned to him, as did those pink cheeks and open mouth, eyes that fluttered shut in frustrated ecstasy. Suddenly, he was drowning in the whirlpool that was Trowa and his world of sex and pleasure, and like riding a bike, one never forgets the mechanics of it.  
  
He stepped through the door, not fully realizing he'd done it until he was there, and murmured a shy hello to the flushed and red-cheeked creature panting on the floor.   
  
Trowa's eyes shot open but he didn't miss a stroke. Confusion painted his face at first, and then recognition, fading into surprise and as ever, pleasure.  
  
"Duooo . . ." he crooned as he jerked and tugged his turgid length, the sound of his name and the sight before him shooting straight to Duo's erection, " . . . mmmm . . . it's been so long."  
  
"Yeah ," Duo drawled, "it has. You look . . . well."  
  
"Mmm . . . Duo . . ." Trowa had shifted positions and was on his knees now, thrusting into his palm.  
  
"You uhhh . . ." Duo stammered, the tightness in his pants was overwhelming and he longed to join the boy in his endeavors, "you need some help, there, Tro?"  
  
Trowa gasped as he'd obviously done something to himself that he liked especially, and slowed his strokes so as to delay the inevitable. He looked at Duo, nodded in reply and moaned a command: "Come here."  
  
Duo was fighting to stay calm, or relatively so. He was suddenly shy in his approach and inched toward the prostrate figure. He stopped a foot away, and before he knew what was happening Trowa had him by the belt loops, having abandoned his own need, and was unbuttoning, unzipping his pants, pulling them down to his thighs, his briefs following. Then he was free, his hard, aching cock loomed before Trowa's face, Trowa's mouth, and he had to brace himself with his hands against the wall to keep from falling down at the mere sight alone. Soft, tender fingers, the fingers of a nurse, skittered along his inner thighs, running up to fondle his balls and tangle in brown curls, and then finally, they found their mark and wrapped around the heat of him.  
  
"Trowahhhh . . ." Duo hissed as he watched those lips intently, the warm fingers that gently squeezed his erection.  
  
Trowa looked up at him, all calmness and soft smiles now, and spoke.  
  
"You look . . . delicious," with that, he flicked his tongue across Duo's aching head and licked away a generous drop of the fluid gathering there.  
  
"Ooooooh fuck!" Duo whimpered to the face below him as it smiled again and then took him into its mouth.  
  
Duo couldn't help but thrust a little as the velvet warmth encircled him and took him in to the hilt. Trowa's mouth was a hot and undulating tunnel, sucking and swirling around him, siphoning his desire with an exploring tongue and an eager throat. It seemed that over the years Trowa had perfected his technique, not that it had ever been lacking from the start.   
  
" . . . good . . . so good, Trowa . . . missed you . . ." Trowa heard Duo's words and smiled around his treat. It was nice tasting Duo again, how the familiar scent and texture hadn't changed with age. And though he would never tell Zechs, sometimes it was nice to have a pulsing cock in his mouth that was a little less . . . demanding.   
  
Duo was practically fucking Trowa's face now, and it seemed the brunette didn't mind the rough treatment as he groped at the backs of Duo's thighs and his buttocks, urging him deeper. One hand held his balls, massaging them gently and making him insane with need, the other was roaming up his thigh, and the other . . . the other?!  
  
"Have I been replaced so easily, love?"   
  
Duo started to panic as a deep and sultry voice came from over his shoulder. He would have pulled away if not for Trowa's grip--on his leg and his cock--and the huge, hard body that pressed into his back.  
  
"Mmmmmmm . . ." Trowa moaned a hello to the doctor, not stopping in his endeavors to speak and Duo gasped at the vibrations.  
  
"I . . I . . ." He tried to explain himself but words failed him.  
  
"Hush now," Doctor Zechs soothed. The hand that Duo had been so startled by was slick with oil and began tracing a line down Duo's cleft. "No need to worry yourself. If Trowa has invited you to join us then I certainly won't deny his wishes . . ." His fingers finally stopped in their descent and one circled Duo's opening, " . . . though I have no doubt he intended to share." At that, he slipped a finger inside and Duo crooned, thrusting into Trowa's mouth as the good doctor proved his knowledge of anatomy and had Duo coming before he knew what hit him.  
  
When he was again aware of his surroundings, he found himself sandwiched between two beautiful men. Trowa stood pressed against his front, being deeply kissed by the man hard against his back, his blond head leaning over his shoulder. His old schoolmate rubbed his apparent erection against his hip, the good doctor against his ass. He wondered if they'd forgotten he was there.  
  
They parted and Trowa spoke first, "That was fast."  
  
"It seems it wasn't as urgent of an emergency as they thought," Zechs replied, and then, "who's your friend?"  
  
Trowa was still writhing against Duo's front as he spoke, "This is Duo. We used to fuck."  
  
"I see."  
  
"And we're going to again . . . with you."   
  
Duo's eyes grew wide and he began to wonder why no one had consulted him in the matter. Then, as if reading his mind, Trowa finally turned to him.  
  
"Do you mind being shared Duo . . . can I fuck you while Zechs fucks me?" The question was asked with an innocent smile and prettily pink cheeks. He kissed Duo lightly, giving him just a taste of his own essence, " . . . please . . ."  
  
Duo's mind raced. His first instinct was to scream "YES, YES!" but the awkwardness of having Trowa's lover there made it . . . well, awkward. He turned his head back and up a little to stare into alarming cool blue eyes.  
  
"Yes," Zechs said, and then licked a long line across Duo's lips and smiled, " . . . please?"  
  
Who could resist that?  
  
A small nod, a flurry of clothes, kisses, touches, licks and handfuls of slick oil later . . .  
  
"Up on the counter," Zechs commanded to Duo. There was no other word for it. It was a command. Duo complied, laying across the cold marble and drawing his knees up to place his feet there as well. They were all three nude now except for their socks, which the doctor seemed quite admamant about keeping them on. Trowa had giggled at that.   
  
Duo took in the sight of the two men, drinking them up like so much aged wine. My, they were both so lovely. The doctor stood tall and firm, his erection jutting out hugely and with a magnificence that Duo awed at. Trowa, as always, was all slim lines and gentle pinks and dusky softness. He was leaning against the doctor, rubbing his ass against the larger man's erection, teasing himself as much as Zechs.  
  
"Spread your legs . . ." was the next command, "wider . . . wider."   
  
Duo pushed his legs open, exposing himself fully to the couple in front of him. His cock stood in avid attention once more, leaking with desire and anticipation. His neck was bent uncomfortably but he knew this position provided clear access. He wanted this badly, he wanted this now. He reached a hand to fondle his arousal and this time it was his turn to say please.  
  
"Isn't he pretty, Zechs?" Trowa was asking, bending to kiss Duo's stomach and tongue his navel, making Duo gasp.  
  
"Mmm," Zechs agreed and, his own cock in hand, urged Trowa to begin, " . . . very pretty. Though doubtless he's even more marvelously radiant whilst being taken. Shall we find out?"  
  
Trowa stood then, grasping his own slick heat and leaned in between Duo's legs, tugging on his slippery length and rubbing the head against Duo's backside, "Nnnn . . . been too long, Duo."  
  
"Trowa ," Duo gasped " . . . please--AHHH!!" Trowa entered him quickly and Duo's eyes flew open. OHH! The ecstasy! The absolute pain and pleasure of being filled so full and having something so hot and hard moving, gliding inside him! Trowa was right, it had been too long.  
  
Zechs watched as his Trowa took that virgin ass. Well . . . certainly not virgin, but it had been some time he could tell. He gave them a few seconds alone before he too joined in the fun.  
  
"Zechs!" Trowa screamed and Duo knew the blond doctor must have entered him. Yes, he could feel it now, harder, deeper thrusts. This was incredible!  
  
For long moments they continued like that, sweat-slickened bodies sliding against and inside each other. Duo couldn't remember the last time he'd been so senseless with ecstasy and when he opened his eyes to see Trowa's beautiful face and the tall blond grinding into him . . . he shut his eyes quickly. He wanted this to last.  
  
Trowa was riding a wave of pleasure, coasting along on it's crest. He hated to drop out of the game so soon but it was just too good! Duo's snug warmth tugged at him, suckling his reserves while Zechs's hot cock ravaged him with unerring and relentless expertise.  
  
"Zechs! I'm going to . . . I'm . . ."  
  
Zechs knew his little lover wouldn't last much longer. He was already so excited and had been neglected for far too long. A few more deep thrusts and he felt the familiar tenseness begin. He quickened his pace, reached his hand around to pinch a pink nipple and smiled when Trowa screamed his name.  
  
"Time out," Zechs called as he withdrew from Trowa's spent body, in turn pulling Trowa from inside Duo, earning himself a whimper from Trowa and a frustrated grunt from Duo. He made certain that Trowa was leaning safely against counter top, speaking in soft tones, and kissed his burning forehead. Then he turned his attention back to Duo.  
  
Duo wanted to run from the look he saw in Zechs's eyes. No . . . not run from, swim in. It spoke of unfinished business and a relentless pursuit of his desire . . . his prey. He looked at Zechs's erection, huge compared to what Trowa had given him, and prayed the man intended to do as he thought he did.  
  
Zechs watched the boy in front of him, certainly older than that but looking, just as his lover did, not much over seventeen. He found it quite a site, the young man, his head pressed awkwardly against the mirror--surely his neck ached--pink nipples begging to be pinched or bitten, that childish braid snaking around him, and his legs spread impossibly wide, a fat and needy cock beckoning between them, and below that . . . his sweet destination.  
  
The time for admiration was over. During this he had once again been spreading the warm oil along his as yet unsatisfied length, and when Duo spread his knees farther, assumably to encourage what Zechs already planned, Zechs stepped between them. He took his rigid cock in one hand, and one of the boy's knees in the other and uttered lowly, "Play ball."  
  
When Duo felt Zechs enter him hard, he became aware of two things. One was that Zechs was by far the biggest lover he'd ever taken, and the second, that if this man fucked him forever it couldn't be long enough. Zechs slammed into him with a fervor he had never known, fast and furious he pushed him against the mirror,bending his neck in the most uncomfortable of positions. He was holding both his knees now, using them for leverage. Already Duo was on the threshold of ecstasy, but when Zechs hit that spot inside him he saw stars  
  
Zechs was absolutely lost in his bliss, floating higher with every deep thrust. He never liked to be this rough with Trowa, but somehow he knew this boy could take it, and was in fact, enjoying it. He looked down to where his body entered the other man and a thrill went up his spine as he watched himself appear and dissapear into that tight, slick channel that squeezed him so good . . . god, that was beautiful. He memorized the sight and filed it away for later, closed his eyes to sensation, and smiled.  
  
Then, unexpectedly, Zechs felt a hand, slim and familiar on his backside. Trowa, his Trowa was up and about, he hadn't realized. And then the hands grasped his hips, trying to keep in time with his frantic rhythm, until finally, he felt hot breath and a wet tongue, licking the length of his cleft. He shouted at that, and doubled his efforts with Duo, growling a little with every thrust, a wild horse galloping hard.  
  
Trowa had found that tensing buttocks too irresistible as he sat back and watched the show. It took effort to keep up with the pistoning body but the hot, muscled and flexing flesh in his hands, on his tongue, and certainly the response, was well worth the effort. He licked the pretty cleft again, only this time much deeper.  
  
"AHH!" Zechs screamed suddenly, giving Duo's body one last hard thrust and came deep inside him. It had been Trowa and that wandering tongue that had finally gotten the best of him. He'd have to return the favor. Panting loudly, he pulled out of the second body he'd ravaged in such a short while, and moved to the cool tile walls. He was but a player, and the show must go on.  
  
Duo was more than surprised that the blond man's sudden climax hadn't brought him over the edge. He had been so close, biting his own lip from the overwhelming sensations, as well as to add to the pain he hadn't realized, until now, excited him so. But it was sheer and exquisite pleasure to feel the big blond come inside him, a sensation he'd never forgotten, but surely not realized how much he missed. There were other things he missed as well, things that the third man in the room gave him particularly fond memories of. With these in mind, he took his still-hard cock in hand and began to pump.  
  
"No," Trowa's soft voice called. After Zechs had had his fill of the young man, Trowa stood watching as Duo began to stroke himself, "please," he continued and Duo opened his eyes to look at him, " . . . let me."  
  
Immediately, Duo spread his legs again, preparing for Trowa to finish off what Zechs had come so close to. He felt like a wanton whore, spreading himself eagerly at the merest mention of interest. He liked that feeling very much.   
  
To Duo's surprise, instead of moving to take him once again, Trowa hastily clambered up onto the counter top with him, straddled his waist, and reached behind him. Duo felt slim fingers wrap around his stiff cock and was enraptured. It had been so long since he'd taken anyone, and now, it was going to be Trowa? Sweet, tight Trowa?   
  
A slick, snug warmth enveloped him as Trowa sank back onto the thick member he held, and Duo lost all sense of awareness except that body sheathing him. Oh, he'd missed this! Trowa's ass gripped him like a glove, a taut, familiar skin that hugged him like it had never known another's touch. It was hot and tight and slick and deep--god! This had to be a dream!  
  
Then, as quickly as Trowa had mounted him, he was moving. This was the Trowa he remembered, a writhing, bouncing desperate creature of fiery lust and abandon. Trowa was springing in quick short strokes, as fast as his knees and thighs could lift him and set him down again. Duo tried hard to thrust in time, but the wild frenzy that Trowa was working up made it all but impossible, so he simply went with it, pushing into the smaller man whenever possible, making for the most frantic fuck he'd ever had the pleasure to participate in.  
  
"You're incredible . . . " Duo moaned, finding his tongue difficult to maneuver, so he concentrated on his cock instead. The ride was hard and fast. Trowa was yelping, grunting, panting, lost in his own world. Whether Duo was there or not, it seemed, did not matter, so long as he had a stiff and warm cock and the means with which to facilitate it's use, that was Trowa's desire. This was for his own delight. Duo might as well have been in another room.  
  
Of course . . . he wasn't.  
  
It was finally too much for Duo again. A coil began to tighten in his groin, a burning, cold, electric spring, and it . . . it . . .   
  
"TROWA!!" He shouted hoarsely, slamming his fists onto the counter at his sides and lifting his hips so high that it brought Trowa off of his knees. Unwittingly catching the other man in a down stroke, he pushed upward hard and exploded inside him.   
  
His vision, even the blackness behind his lids, escaped him momentarily and he saw only shimmering lights in their place. Somewhere outside himself he heard another distant shout and something hot snaking across his chest. His neck was bent impossibly but the discomfort was ignored and he held like that for a moment, his eyes squeezed tightly shut, his hips and ass high in the air, his breathing labored.   
  
It wasn't until he finally lowered himself again, wincing at the tight body that still sheathed his now overly-sensitive parts, that he realized Trowa had stilled. He opened his eyes to find that strawberry covered head on his chest, hot breath washing over his nipple. The once unbridled and tireless creature now lay supine and spent.   
  
"Usually takes hours to get him like that," a deep and husky voice said as it approached. Somehow, in all the chaos, he'd momentarily forgotten about Zechs.  
  
Duo was still trying to catch his breath when he answered, "I know."  
  
Zechs's smile was luscious and alluring, "So it seems." He stepped to where Duo lay and lifted Trowa's half-slumbering form, peeling him off of Duo's chest, making Duo wince again as he slipped from Trowa's body.  
  
"He's just finished a twelve hour shift. If not for that I think we'd still be busy." Zechs commented as Trowa leaned against him, relying mostly on the bigger blond to hold him up. He took a cloth from a drawer and soaked it in hot water, squeezed out the excess and began a thorough and gentle cleansing of his lover.  
  
Duo felt like a voyeur again, so he sat up and tried to collect himself. He didn't trust his legs quite yet so he just let them dangle as he stared at the floor, trying to avoid watching the doctor's tender ministrations but still sneaking guilty glances.   
  
With his nurse clean to his satisfaction, Zechs picked the man up and disappeared into the next room, only to come back a few moments later without the sedate body.  
  
"He'll probably sleep until my shift's over," the blond commented as he threw the soiled cloth into a hamper and brought out another. Duo was feeling awkward at the polite conversation and just nodded. He slid off of the counter onto shaky legs to retrieve his clothes. He'd had his fun. He didn't want to be a nuisance.  
  
"Come here," Zechs commanded and Duo turned to him with a surprised 'who me?' expression that made the doctor want to laugh. Instead he moved forward, a hot, wet towel in hand. "Put your arms around my neck."  
  
Duo looked dumbstruck.  
  
"You might fall over otherwise."  
  
Duo /was/ dumbstruck then, but at the doctor's urging, strong hands on his elbows, he did as he was told and leaned into the other man.  
  
"So you know Trowa from school?" Zechs asked, swabbing the hot cloth over Duo's chest, clearing away the traces of his lover there.  
  
"Mmmhmm . . ." The warm and damp touches were mind-numbing and soothing. He closed his eyes and his tongue became fat and lazy and so he spoke in monosyllables or small sounds.  
  
"He's talked about you before . . ." Zechs's tone was low, a deep purr, " . . . says that you're the one who made him so fond of long hair. I must thank you."  
  
"Mmm." Content was not the word for what Duo was, nor aroused--he was perfectly sated, blissfully so.   
  
Zechs's hand continued it's work, finally gliding down to bathe Duo's penis. The smaller man gasped and just as Zechs suspected, his knees went weak even as the grip around Zechs's neck tightened. Zechs smiled.  
  
"When do you get off?" Zechs asked and couldn't help but smile wider as Duo snickered softly against his throat, "Your shift, Duo. When is your shift over?"  
  
"Fixth," was the muffled and lazy reply.  
  
"I'm sorry?"  
  
"Six," it came again.  
  
Zechs finished his work by making a few swipes up Duo's backside that had him shivering again and threw the towel aside. He pried the arms from around his neck and smiled at the sleepy figure.   
  
Then he kissed him.  
  
Duo's eyes shot open as his mouth was invaded. The doctor, Trowa's doctor was kissing him! No--rephrase that--was fucking him with his tongue.  
  
"You'd better wake up then," Zechs said as he released Duo, "can you get dressed now?"  
  
" . . . huh . . .? Oh--oh yeah." Duo stumbled backward somewhat hazily and began to pick through his clothes.   
  
Zechs stood watching and talked spoke with a trace of amusement, "My shift's over at five. I'm sure Trowa would like to a chance to talk with you."  
  
Duo was shimmying into his pants, becoming more alert with every passing second, "Yeah? You think so?"  
  
"Of course. Perhaps over breakfast at my place . . . say . . . seven?" But before another word was said, both men stilled as they heard the distant sounds of shouts and some singing down the hall. Through the west wall came the muted sounds of fireworks.  
  
Zechs looked at his watch and then at Duo with a smile, "Well, Duo Maxwell . . . Happy New Year."  
  
Duo smiled brightly and zipped up his pants, "Yes . . . I think it will be."  
  
~fin~ ^ ^


End file.
